Teach Me My Own
by DrAutumn123
Summary: Hearth thought he was the one teaching Blitz ASL, but every now and then, Blitz threw out a word that Hearth didn't know. Blitz teaches him his own language in words Hearth had no equivalent for in his...sheltered life. Dance, sash, kindness, and more things Hearth didn't even know existed. And he is very happy to learn.


**A/N: All I can think about since the last book came out is Blitzstone. This is my second Blitztone fic that I've written in as many days. Please just let me write about my precious children in peace. I promise I'll work on something else eventually. Amen.**

 **P.S. this is set in the same storyline as my last one, just more details about the time they're spending together.**

Hearth thought he was the one teaching ASL to Blitz, but some days it was hard to tell who was teaching who. Blitz taught him words he didn't even know existed from the ASL books he insisted on reading in addition to Hearth's lessons. Hearth didn't know, but Blitz poured over them every night when he was asleep, trying to make his education go faster, so that he and Hearth could communicate easier. Seeing Hearth's face light up after what he later revealed to be the first time someone had ever signed to him was the most precious memory Blitz had now. Just thinking about the tips of Hearth's pale ears turning green in pleasure, or the way his mouth fell open in shock, or the way his hands floundered before he could respond, made Blitz happier than any piece of clothing could ever make him.

This, plus the addition of Hearth's...sheltered childhood, made it so that Blitzen learned words in ASL that Hearth didn't understand the meaning of.

It started when Blitzen returned home from the store one day to find Hearth lying on the floor with his eyes closed, and music so loud it threatened to burst his eardrums playing. Blitz immediately dropped his bags, spilling his fruit everywhere and fell to his knees beside Hearth. He jabbed his fingers into Hearth's neck, frantically feeling for a pulse, when Hearth's startled eyes flicked open and locked with Blitz's. Blitz was immediately full of relief and almost collapsed. Hearth on the other hand was terrified.

He didn't feel Blitz coming down the hallway, and he was back sooner than he said he would be. He had the music so loud that he could lie on the floor and feel the vibrations, but Blitz got home before he could turn it off. Blitz was going to be angry at him. This would be it, the moment when Blitz snapped and beat Hearth-or worse, made him leave. Hearth would have loved if his father had made him leave rather than beat him, but he would rather stay with a hurtful Blitz than live without him. That didn't mean he was ready for the dwarf to snap on him. Hearth frantically tried to apologize, scrambling to stand up and turn off the stereo. The lack of vibrations on the floorboard left him in a world of silence again and he bemoaned its loss but he would give it up forever if it meant keeping Blitz happy. If it meant he got to stay. Blitz slowly stood up and looked Hearth over from head to toe. Hearth tried not to cringe or show fear because he hated how weak he was and the look Blitz gave him when he did. Blitz stepped closer to him and he fought the urge to close his eyes in anticipation. Blitz raised his hand…

And gently cradled Hearth's face. His eyes scoured Hearth's face for any sign of pain or injury, still terrified from finding him lying on the floor. Satisfied that Hearth had only been 'listening' to music, he released him and smiled sadly. Pulling back he signed quickly.

 _You had me worried, buddy! Finding you on the floor like that when you aren't fully recovered! Sorry I scared you by barging in on you. The store was out of a few things we needed so it didn't take as long as I thought._

Hearth paused, confused. Blitz had been worried about him? Because he was lying on the floor? He wasn't mad that he came home to that loud music?

While Hearth floundered within himself, Blitz hurriedly picked up the food and deposited it in the kitchen. He returned and found Hearth still staring at him. He smiled again, trying to be as comforting as he could, knowing he had scared his friend.

 _What were you listening to?_ He asked inquisitively, trying to change the subject and get Hearth's mind off it.

 _Just a C.D. you had lying around. I didn't read the title._ Hearth answered. Blitz sauntered over the the stereo and opened it, glancing at the disk. He made a face and took it out. He quickly replaced it with another, pressed play, and turned back to Hearth.

 _This one is better. Want to…._ The next sign Blitz made was gibberish to Hearth. He held out his left palm and swished his pointer and middle finger over it.

 _What?_ Hearth asked. Blitz cocked his head in response.

 _D-A-N-C-E?_ He spelled out. Hearth shook his head.

 _What does that mean?_ Blitz's mouth opened in shock.

 _I-why don't I just show you?_ He extended his hands towards Hearth and inclined with his head for Hearth to take them.

"Only if you want to." He said out loud, knowing Hearth would read his lips. Hearth gingerly placed his hand in Blitz's, and Blitz guided his other hand to his own waist. Hearth blushed at the contact. Blitz placed his own free hand on Hearth's shoulder and pulled him straight. Hearth couldn't help but notice how he towered over Blitz, and how much he wanted to lean down and capture Blitz's sensual lips with his own. They were currently forming words that Hearth knew he should be paying attention too, but his mind was occupied with thoughts of what would happen if he just bent down and…

Blitz waved his free hand in Hearth's face to get his attention. Hearth snapped out of his day dream and focused on Blitz's lazy smile.

"Com'mon bud, it's not too hard. Just watch my feet." Hearth did as he was instructed, which kept the thoughts of Blitz's lips (mostly) out of his head. He and Blitz moved back and forth around the living room and Hearth found himself laughing as Blitz forced him into a spin and he had to bend his significant height under Blitz's much lower arm.

Blitz had to force himself not to lean down and smash his lips against Hearth's after he lowered him into a dip. Hearth's grey eyes were sparkling with mirth and small sounds were coming from his throat (Gods how Blitzen wanted to kiss all the way up that long, pale throat) and it took every bit of Blitzen's restrain to help Hearth back into a standing position.

"Please," Blitz thought, "just once and I'd be content. Just once." He knew that wasn't true though, and he'd never force the elf into anything he wasn't comfortable with.

"Oh Odin," Hearth thought, "He'll never feel the same way. I'm too damaged."

The next word Blitz taught Hearth was different. Hearth had mastered the sign of dancing and used it often as an excuse to hold Blitzen and have Blitzen hold him. Luckily for Hearth, Blitzen was always up for a waltz around the living room, with music or without.

After a long day of Blitz and Hearth doing nothing but talking about inconsequential things, Blitzen declared he could no longer stand the state of Hearth's clothing.

 _You walk around in rags or my old, outdated designs. They don't fit you and they certainly don't_ fit _you._ The dwarf complained. _Look at me! I'm impeccable. If you're going to continue living here you have to let me make you some clothes, for the sake of my own health._

Hearth knew Blitz was joking when he mentioned Hearth staying with him, but it got him to thinking. _Why_ was Blitz letting him stay? Why did Blitz save his life in the first place. Blitz was still on his tirade about Hearth's fashion choices when Hearth interrupted him.

 _Why am I still here?_ __He asked Blitz. Blitz slowed to a stop and stared at him.

 _Because you live here?_ Blitz laughed.

 _Why do you let me?_ Hearth pressed. Blitz frowned.

 _Because you needed a place to stay, and now I like having you around? You're a great roommate!_ Blitz avoided the question like he always did when Hearth asked him about his intentions in saving him.

 _Why did you save my life, Blitz?_ Hearth demanded to know. He gazed meaningfully at Blitz, hoping Blitz would finally take pity on him and reveal why he allowed Hearth to stay. Not knowing was killing Hearth as he developed more and more feelings for Blitz. He was just waiting for Blitz to rip the rug out from under him.

Blitz sighed as he stared into Hearth's soulful grey eyes. He couldn't avoid the question anymore. Blitz hated that the elf thought he was going to use him. He hated that Hearth thought so little of himself and had such bad experiences that he thought he was no good to have around for anything other than a punching bag. A month of living with Blitz hadn't convinced him that he wasn't going to hurt him, but Blitz couldn't blame him. He only knew part of the story from what Hearth occasionally let slip, but he knew it was bad. Very bad.

 _I saved your life because it was the right thing to do, Hearth. I saw you and I knew you needed me. So I just showed you what any normal person would…._ The last word was again gibberish to Hearthstone. He asked Blitz to explain.

 _What was that last sign? What does it mean?_ Blitz's face crumbled and he had to sit down. Hearth not knowing dance was one thing but this?

 _K-I-N-D-N-E-S-S._ Blitzen spelled out. He made the unfamiliar sign again, all his fingers but his middle (which was tucked against his palm) spread out and made a circling motion around his heart. _It means to show someone compassion and friendship, or to be generous._ Hearth barely had a definition for those other words, but it gave him an impression at least.

 _So you saved my life, and let me live here with you, you feed me, give me things, teach me, for no other reason than kindness?_ The unfamiliar sign made Hearth's chest feel tight when he used it. Blitz nodded.

 _Anyone-_ most anyone _\- would do the same thing. I'm just lucky that I got the privilege of being the one to save you. Because now I get to have you as a friend._ Blitz smiled sadly, though he was trying to hide his emotions. Gods, Hearth didn't even know the definition of the word _kindness_. What kind of world did he grow up in when he didn't know such a basic trait for living beings? Blitz wanted to burn Alfheim to the ground, just on the off chance that whoever had done this to Hearth would be there. And he would have too, if Hearth hadn't stopped him with two simple words.

 _Thank you._

The next word Blitzen taught him was _sash_ , or as Blitzen called it, _cumberbund_. Hearthstone thought that was gibberish even after Blitz taught him the word. Blitz went off on a tirade about out a tuxedo wasn't complete without a cumberbund that matched the tie, throwing his hands out in exasperation when Hearth started to giggle. He motioned downwards with his hands at the one he was wearing, a deep green sash of cloth strung across his hips in a way that made Hearth stop his laughter in his tracks. Blitzen bringing attention to his waist -and below- wasn't helping. Though he didn't actually wear a tux at the moment, his tightly fitting black dress pants, halfway unbuttoned dress shirt, and (gods Hearth saw it now) the ever so important emerald cumberbund left little to Hearth's imagination. He could see the tight muscles under Blitz's open collar, covered in thick, dark hair and soft black skin. His pants hung low on his shapely hips and tight around his firm ass, and that cumberbund. Gods bless the cumberbund. It cinched around his waist and outlined his hard abs beneath it. Hearthstone signed his wholehearted agreement about how important the cumberbund was and Blitzen was appreciative, going off about how most people overlooked it, and Hearth let him as he continued to stare appreciatively at Blitzen's cumberbund.

The next word Blitz taught Hearth was _kiss._ Hearthstone couldn't stand living with Blitz any longer, knowing Blitz didn't feel the same way about him. He had overstayed his welcome in Nidavellir and it was time for him to leave and continue to pursue his magic. He was broken hearted when he made the decision, knowing it meant he would never see Blitz again. It would just be too hard to come back.

Until Blitz forced him to realize that he felt the same way.

Blitzen finally did what Hearthstone had been wanting to do for months. He fiercely smashed his lips against Hearth's, and Hearth melted into it. He let Blitz guide them, following his movements as he slid his lips across Hearth's own and eventually slipped his tongue into Hearth's mouth. Hearth couldn't help but fall apart at this. He lifted Blitzen the best he could to get as close as possible, but it still wasn't close enough. Blitzen had agreed to abandon his life and his dreams to help Hearth pursue his, but better than that, he admitted he felt the same way about Hearth. The only thing even holding Hearth upright was Blitzen and the way his lips were pressed against his own. He threaded his fingers on one hand into Blitzen's thick, black hair and used the other to keep Blitzen tight against him by pushing his forearm against the small of his back until Blitzen's stomach was against his groin. Hearthstone almost collapsed from the feeling.

Finally they had to breath and they pulled away, though not far. Hearth couldn't help but untangle himself long enough to ask, _What was that, and can we do it again?_

Blitzen laughed, severely out of breath. He rested his forehead against Hearth's chest and his shoulders shook in laughter and sobs. Soon as he could, he leaned back and signed.

 _K-I-S-S._ Then, he put his hands together, fingers brought in and touching at the fingertips, and brought them to his puckered lips. _Kiss._ __Hearth repeated the action and Blitzen nodded.

 _Blitz, can we kiss again?_ Hearth asked shyly.

 _Gods yes._ Blitzen signed.

The last word Blitzen taught Hearth was _love._ They laid together in bed that night, after having done all kinds of things Hearth didn't have words for. Blitz was patient and slow to both show him and teach him what they meant, and also in doing them. He himself didn't have much experience, but whatever he didn't know, they figured out together. Hearth didn't know it was even possible to feel so good. Blitz showered him with affection and attention, neglecting himself until Hearth finally noticed. He called Blitz out on it, and Blitz blushed dark brown. Hearth was fascinated by the way his blush spread down his chest.

They laid tangled together after they were done, sweating and exhausted, but content. Hearth was curled against Blitzen's chest, feeling the vibrations of Blitz's heartbeat. He felt his own heart might burst at any moment. He was just about to slip off to sleep when Blitz waved his hand in front of his face and signed another unfamiliar word. Hearth sat up.

 _What does that mean?_ Blitz beamed. His smile was achingly beautiful to Hearth and Hearth couldn't believe that Blitz felt the same way about him. How had he gotten so lucky? He wagered he was the luckiest person in the 9 Realms.

 _I L-O-V-E YOU._ Blitz spelled out, then the unfamiliar sign again; his two middle fingers pulled against his palm, the outer ones spread out, along with the thumb. Together, it made the letters _I, L, Y._

 _What does love mean, Blitz?_ Hearth had a pretty good idea as he looked at Blitz, and his feelings about him welled up inside him, threatening to spill over.

 _It means that I will never leave you, or hurt you. That you'll always be my best friend and I'll be yours. It means that these feelings I have for you are greater than I can describe in anyway other than I love you._ Blitzen's eyes were solemn and filled with tears. He latched on to Hearth's eyes and forced him not to look away in awkwardness. Blitz reached out and took Hearth's hands, making Hearth think about his answer, and kissed each of his fingertips. He then leaned forward and kissed both his ears, causing Hearth to try and scoot away, but Blitzen held tight to his hands so he couldn't.

 _I love every part of you Hearth._ Blitzen signed, letting go of Hearth's hands for a moment. _I love you, not in spite of, but because of everything that you are. I'll spend the rest of my live showing you if I have to._

Hearth couldn't believe it, but he did. He believed Blitz would never leave him, or hurt him. He believed Blitz when he said he loved him, despite everything in his life that had ever tried to prove him unloveable. Here he was, with the most incredible person in the 9 Realms, and gods be good, Blitz loved _him._ No amount of magic could ever make him feel the way Blitz did. No amount of dancing would ever bring them close enough, especially after what Blitz and he had done tonight. Hearth knew he would never get enough of Blitz.

He'd always considered _pethro_ , the empty cup, to be his personal rune. That was still true, because no amount of Blitz would ever fill his thirst for him. No amount of time would ever be enough. Nothing would ever amount to Blitz in Hearth's eyes. He could stay right here with Blitz forever and Ragnarok could come and he wouldn't care, not as long as Blitz was here. And he understood what _love_ meant in that moment.

 _I love you too, Blitzen._ Blitzen's smile was worth more than diamonds to Hearth and when it emerged, it was like the sun breaking over the clouds. Hearth knew he could never see the sun again but as long as he had Blitz's smile, he would be just fine.


End file.
